Just a little tipsy
by Timesparrow
Summary: Idgie and Ruth have a few drinks at the Cafe at the end of the day. Just a little fun between our favorite couple.


Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their respectful owners, I own nothing.

Author's note: Enjoy, and criticism/critiques are always welcomed. Thank you.

* * *

"Idgie Threadgoode are you drunk?" Ruth questioned her friend, looking at her over her own beer bottle. She had never been particularly gifted at holding down her liquor, not like Idgie was. However, tonight the set of pale blue eyes across from her seemed hazy.

"You're drunk...You're drunk." Ruth mocked her in a sweet sing song voice. Anything that Ruth said was sweet in its own way. She had that kind of voice that made the church-goin' boys swoon, and the girls jealous. There wasn't nobody in Whistle stop that hadn't caught Ruth's gaze and felt their heart stop. Idgie came the closest though, 'cause every time their eyes met her heart just sped up faster like it was trying to get somewhere.

Idgie laughed a little and propped her head up with an arm. "Not as drunk as you Madame." She blindly groped around for the beer bottle, making a face when it turned out to be empty.

"Why do you call me that?" Ruth mirrored her friend.

"Call you what?"

"Madame..."

"Why do you call me Idgie Threadgoode?"

"'Cause it's your name!" Ruth joked, gently nudging her friend's arm. Idgie let her arm slip, so that now her head was laid down on it completely. She laughed none the less.

"Because you're such a proper lady" Idgie finally replied, curiously raising her eyes to watch the reaction. She reached over the table to grab Ruth's beer.

Ruth slapped her hand away, pressing the bottle protectively against her chest. "Oh?" She raised an eyebrow playfully.

"Yeah! You never was much for doing things just for the fun of it." Idgie smirked at her. She was so drunk the words didn't register.

"Don't say never to me, Idgie Threadgoode." Ruth returned the grin. "You wanted my beer? Well you can have it." Before Idgie could even think about stopping her, Ruth sprayed the rest of the bottle on her, until every last drop was either soaked into Idgie or running down the cafe table.

"You still gonna' call me a lady, Mrs. Threadgoode?" Ruth shrieked between Idgie's gentle swipes across the table. She was about half a wick away from leaping over the table to stop the giggling fuss that had become Ruth.

After they had managed to calm down enough, and Ruth had stopped laughing, Idgie stood up from the table and held out her arm. Ruth took it gracefully and the two stumbled through the door out onto the front lawn. They got as far as two strides before having to lie down.

The cool summer grass had already begun to dew in the humid night air. It felt refreshing to both women who felt like their skin had been boiling for some time now. They respected the silence that fell between them, and enjoyed the breeze that billowed through.

Ruth shifted onto her side so that she could see her friend. Idgie had closed her eyes and relaxed the moment they had hit the ground, always feeling at ease around nature. Ruth studied her closely, starting at the rough work boots tightly strung around Idgie's feet. As her eyes trailed up, they stopped to stare at her chest. She watched it move slowly up and down as Idgie's breath seemed to slow into a groggy state. Her friend was beginning to doze off.

"Hey, Idgie" Ruth whispered to her. Idgie stirred slightly, making some unintelligible noise in reply.

Ruth nestled closer and cupped her hands so they fit around Idgie's ear. "Hey, bee charmer" She spoke softly, a smile hidden in the tone.

This time Idgie opened one of her blue eyes and turned her head to the side. "Hmm?" She managed to murmur, the heat started to make its way through her skin again, most noticeably across her neck and cheeks. Her heart was doing its own thing- beating so quickly against her chest she was sure this would be the time it simply took off.

"I think it's time to go home." Ruth laughed quietly, letting her head fall against Idgie's. Her eyes drooped slowly until they closed peacefully.

"If you say so, honey." Idgie sighed peacefully, lifting her eyes to the stars. She smiled, "If you say so."


End file.
